


【芝诺光】当你看玉米网被抓

by BAISHUO



Category: Warrior of Light/Zenos yae Galvus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 黄色肥料，扶她芝公主，梦女光，芝诺斯，3p，夹子，失禁警告，ooc有
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus
Kudos: 12





	【芝诺光】当你看玉米网被抓

“哦？我的挚友，你还有这种爱好啊~”甜美的声音带着温软馨香的气息从背后覆过来，饱满的乳房压在你的背上。你被吓了一跳，差点把手中的平板丢出去，耳机被带了下来，让人面红耳赤的呻吟叫床立刻充斥了卧室。  
“公，公主，你怎么这么快就洗完澡了……”你结巴着，有点心虚地伸手去关那视频。  
“急什么。”芝公主动作迅速地抓住你的手腕，柔软的唇叼住你的耳垂，用鼻尖轻蹭泛红的耳廓，“你还没回答我的问题呢，让我看看。”这么说着，任性的公主已经伸手捡起了平板，翻看起你的浏览记录。

啊啊啊丢死人了……  
你鸵鸟地把自己的脸扣在下面不敢听公主的反应。

“我发现，你看的都是金发碧眼的呢，能告诉我为什么吗？”芝公主拉你起来站到梳妆镜前，一只手从背后抱着你，一只手解开你的睡袍，指尖点了点你凸起的乳头然后缓缓向下，“我亲爱的挚友，你一定会诚实的告诉我对吗？”

“唔……我，我没有…”你涨红了脸，羞耻地扭过头不敢看镜子里的样子，微微喘息着徒劳地辩解着。  
“真的吗？”芝公主笑眯眯地突然用力地拍了一下你高耸的乳房，然后伸手在你的花蒂上揉捏起来，“我的挚友，你湿成了这样呢，被我发现你看这些东西这件事让你感到这么兴奋吗？”  
“呃啊~公，公主……我……”乳房上突然的疼痛让你下意识集中注意力，警惕着接下来可能到来的疼痛，结果就是被腿间酸麻的快感刺激得说不出话来，哆嗦着抓着公主白皙的手腕，不知该阻止还是迎合。  
“嗯？什么？”蓝色的眼睛兴奋地盯着你，芝公主恶劣地在你即将高潮的时候放开了手，湿热的舌头色情地舔过你的颈侧，“你还没回答我的问题呢，亲爱的。”  
“呜……别这样……”即将到达高潮时突然的中断让你有点受不住地呜咽出来，敏感的颈侧被慢慢舔过，你甚至能察觉到手臂上起立的细小疙瘩，可那样的回答实在让你羞于启齿，你只能缩在芝公主的怀里，为对方腿间火热的硬物微微战栗。  
“嘘嘘”芝公主熟练地安抚着你，一边叼着你的耳垂磨吮着一边低声警告，“你是想让他听到，来和我一起干你吗？还是说，你其实是在期待呢？”这么说着，公主柔软的手指灵活地探入你湿热滑腻的花穴，在你最敏感的那块嫩肉上按压揉弄。  
刚刚有些消退的快感重新翻涌上来，你被对方的话吓得堵住自己的嘴，你实在不想被他们两个一起操干，虽然会高潮迭起，但两人旺盛的欲望却让你很难完全承受，每一次都会需要休息好久才不会腰酸腿软。可是芝公主实在太了解你的身体，每次你即将到达高潮的时候都会停下手，耐心地亲吻你安抚你，在你稍稍冷却后再刺激你身上最脆弱的敏感点。  
你很快承受不住，哭叫着承认：“啊啊~是，哈，我，我喜欢金发碧眼，是在，是在意淫你们，唔嗯~，给我，求你，哈，让我高潮，呜~”

你眼角泛红呻吟求饶的样子取悦了恶劣的公主，她大发慈悲地亲了亲你红热的脸颊，扯开自己的浴巾，露出下身狰狞的肉棒，用力顶入早被她玩弄得软化下来的后穴。  
“啊啊啊~”你惊叫着，即使没有被插入花穴，被过多快感刺激得过于敏感的身体还是抽搐着达到了高潮，双腿控制不住地痉挛着，身高上的差距和无力支撑的双腿让你几乎是主动坐在了那可怕的性器上。  
芝公主一边搂着你的腰把你按在梳妆台上抽送，一边挑挑拣拣，拿了两只木夹：“嗯，刚刚的视频，是这样来着？”这么说着，将两只木夹夹在了你勃起的乳尖上，成功地逼出了你一声泣音。

“你们没等我就玩上了。”芝诺斯裹着浴巾从浴室里出来就看到这一幕，一边扯下浴巾走过来，一边抱怨着。  
“哦，亲爱的，可别这么说，我们的挚友可是早就准备好了。”芝公主把你抱起来，像给小孩子把尿一样搂着你的腿弯，把你湿的一塌糊涂的花穴暴露出来，“我说的对吗？”  
“呜啊~嗯…哈…是……”胸前的刺痛刺激着你被快感糊住的大脑，强迫你直面体内酸胀的快感，突然变化的体位让你不得不将公主的肉棒吞进最深处，湿漉的花穴在这过分的刺激下再次痉挛着吐出蜜汁，你呻吟着甚至不知道公主在问什么，只是下意识地应着。  
“被玩成这样了吗？真是可怜啊。”芝诺斯嗤笑一声，走过来接过你的双腿，毫不留情地插入空虚许久的花穴，在你夹杂着痛苦哀叫的呻吟声中卡着你的腰逼迫你吞入那比芝公主还要过分的粗长肉茎。  
“不，哈啊~不行，不~呜……”你无助地踢蹬着双腿，巨大的身高差让你几乎只有脚尖能点在地面，两根火热的肉棒深深埋入你的体内，隔着薄薄的黏膜互相摩擦，挤压着你身体深处最敏感的嫩肉，同时被前后夹击的痛苦早已不足为题，酸胀的酥麻的快感下，你痉挛着绷紧了脚趾，大量的热液自子宫内涌出，又被芝诺斯顶在宫口的肉棒堵在体内，过分的饱胀让你有了想要排泄的错觉。  
“叫得真可怜啊，我的挚友。”芝诺斯瞥了眼还在播放着黄色视频的平板便明白了事情的经过，一边用力抽送一边伸手拿过梳妆台上的木夹，在你即将再次到达高潮时夹在了你脆弱的阴蒂上。  
疼痛，羞耻，尿意和快感混合在一起，搅糊了你的大脑，你抱紧身前健壮高大的男人，在芝公主配合的深入时颤抖着潮吹了。  
等到嗅到了骚臭的尿味时你已经被他们放在了床上，这次是芝诺斯在你的背后，深深埋入你柔软的肠道，而美丽的芝公主一边在你的乳房上增加新的木夹一边用力操干你软烂熟靡的花穴。  
你迟钝地眨了眨眼，见你清醒过来，芝公主一边揉弄你还夹着木夹的阴蒂上方，一边亢奋地笑着：“我亲爱的挚友，你果然总是能让我兴奋起来。”见你依然有些茫然地沉浸在他们带来的快感中，芝公主掐着你的下巴，强迫你看向地面，“你刚刚可是尿在了他的身上呢。”  
芝诺斯低低笑着，在你短暂的怔愣之后随之而来的羞耻呜咽中拉着你下身的木夹用力扯下，用疼痛和两人深埋的肉棒将你拉入快感的愉悦深渊。


End file.
